


Rescue Mission

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Dealing With Scary Things, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: There is something scary underneath the swings in the playground, so Martin seeks help.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Rescue Mission

**Author's Note:**

> A very soft story from an author who usually doesn't do soft at all. Originally written at Twitter.

There is something scary underneath the swings. Martin takes a step back, and flees the playground to find the nearest house.

A boy, worn and frowning, opens the door.

"What do you want?" he asks.

Martin, who didn't expect such bluntness, hesitates.

"I was at the playground over there," he stammers, wringing his hands. "There was-" He falls silent. The boy's eyes are full of scrutiny, and Martin feels stupid.

"Never mind," he says. "I'm sorry for bothering you."

The boy sighs. "What's in there?" he asks, his voice much softer now, and Martin wants to trust him.

They go to the playground together, and once he sees what's underneath the swings, the boy smiles.

"It's just a moth." The boy kneels down to pick it up. "It's harmless."

"It's scary," Martin says, looking at the moth's wings, at the big, staring eyes on them.

"It won't hurt you. See, it does nothing to me." The boy strokes the moth with a gentle hand. "Let's put it somewhere safe."

They walk to the forest at the edge of the playground.

"To the rock?" Martin asks.

"To the tree." They stop before one. "I think I can reach that branch if you lift me up."

The boy is on the small side, but Martin grimaces at the idea anyway. But, he is helping Martin. Martin can help him. "All right," he says, and leans down.

It's not easy to lift the boy, but the boy is fast, needing just a few seconds to put the moth on the branch before coming down. They both stare up at the tree, and the moth does seem less scary there. The boy seems less scary now too, especially now that he's smiling so wide.

Martin can't help but smile, too.

"Thanks." He extends his hand. "By the way, I'm Martin."

He has too many seconds to feel cold as the boy turns to look at him, staring at his hand.

"Jon." The boy - Jon - smiles, this time at _him_. "I'm Jon."

And he takes Martin's hand.


End file.
